


#Irondad?

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is grounded, Steve Rogers is the Team Mom, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is the Team Dad, Twitter Fic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: The tweets between @StarkIntern and @iamironman have many people speculating that Tony Stark has a son.





	#Irondad?

**Author's Note:**

> Something like this is easy to write, so I'm doing it. Baby steps, right?  
> Enjoy some fluff.  
> Please do not spoil Endgame for me if you get to see it soon. I think I'm going next week so...yeah, be kind to your fellow fans. Plus, I'm already bracing myself to be emotionally wrecked by the movie so...bleh. As of right now I just hope there's a serious Irondad and Spiderson moment in there. Like a moment where Peter calls Tony 'dad' or a moment when everyone's acusing Tony of not losing anything and he's like 'I lost my kid' or 'I lost my son.' Seriously, they're precious together and it deserves to be official...even if it might break my heart.

Olivia Marcos  
@OliMar01

Did anyone else see the artical on #Buzzfeed about all the evidence that @StarkIntern is the son of @iamironman. It's compelling. #Irondad anyone? Can anyone confirm? #Avengers

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

@iamironman does have a dad voice, for sure, @olimar01. The other #Avengers has always refered to him as the 'Team Dad.'

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

Yeah, well I heard @spiderqueen say that they call you 'Team Mom' @redwhiteandblueberry. So....

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

Hey, @WallCrawler, you just lost your honorary #Avenger's spot. What we say at movie night, stays at movie night. It's like fight club, kid. @redwhiteandblueberry was never supposed to know about his 'Team Mom' status.

Spiderman  
@WalCrawler

@spiderqueen Nooooo! I worked so hard to be an honorary #Avenger! Do I still get to go to movie nights?

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

You call ME 'Team Mom?' @spiderqueen #Avengers

Dr. Bruce Banner  
@sometimesgreen

@redwhiteandblueberry You make pancakes, scold us for poor language, and get after us if we try to eat sweets before dinner. Tony's definitly team dad and you've got team mom stamped on your forehead. Sorry, pal.

Olivia Marcos  
@OliMar01

As funny as this conversation has been, I notice that neither @iamironman or @StarkIntern have said anything.

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

Well? What are you going to say, @iamironman? The PR team is kinda losing their shit right now.

May Parker  
@LarbMay

Yeah, I'm curious about this too. @iamironman @StarkIntern

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

Uh...Mr. Stark? Have you been seeing this? @iamironman

-

Peter sighed and put his phone down. There was no point in sticking around for it, for the inevitable moment when Tony denied it. It wasn't like Peter was really Tony's kid...not really. I mean...Peter thought of Tony as a father figure...he'd even had to stop himself from calling him 'dad' once or twice. Peter didn't really want to see the inevitable moment when Mr. Stark just laughed it off and said that @StarkIntern really was just an intern. God, Pepper had to be going through a PR mess. But what if Tony did think of Peter as a...?

"No, don't be an idiot." Peter scolded himself before the hope could blossom in his chest. His phone vibrated. It would likely be another tweet aimed at him, but Peter checked anyway.

Mr. Stark:

We need to talk, kid.

The next text was the name of a quaint burger joint that Tony loved near the tower. Peter had been there a few times with Tony. He liked the shakes, even though Tony teased him for getting the vanilla every time.

Peter could get there pretty quickly...especially if he swung over. Peter sighed and headed out.

"New text from Aunt May." Karen said. "Shall I read it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"She said: 'Yes, it's all true. Yes, I agreed. Yes, you can be excited.'"

"What does that mean?" Peter asked as he landed in an ally.

"I don't know, Peter." Karen answered. "Shall I text her back and ask?"

"No, thanks." Peter pulled his hoodie and sweatpants on over his suit. "Talk to you later, Karen..."

"Goodbye, Peter. Please tell me what the mystery is about when you come back. I would like to know."

"Of course." Peter promised and pulled his mask off, hiding it in his pocket before he walked into the restaurant. He found Tony quickly. As usual, he was in the back corner, wearing sunglasses. There were papers in front of him in a neat stack as well as a soda and a...vanilla milkshake with extra cream and no cherry. Peter smiled. It was the little things that reminded him that Tony cared about him...at least enough to remember that Peter liked 'plain-Jane milkshakes.' "Hey, what's up? Did something happen? Do you need my help with something? Is it the Widow's Bite? Did I mess up the calculations on that?"

"No, kid, it's perfect. Nat thanks you." Tony smiled. "Sit down, Pete."

"Um...what's going on?" Peter slinked into his seat, cautiously.

"Aunt Hottie and I have been talking and...I um... I want your input, because this isn't just about adults...or anything. I..." Tony bit his lip. "Actually, I can't say it, so...just read."

Peter took the offered papers and began to read them. His eyes widened when he saw Tony's signature on them as well as May's. And it wasn't one of Tony's stamped signatures or even Pepper's amazing forgeries...no Tony freaking Stark had signed it himself. They were guardianship papers. The Tony Stark wanted to be Peter's second guardian...his...father figure...his dad.

"I didn't want to push them through if it wasn't something you wanted. I've been trying to think of how to ask you and this whole twitter thing just...pushed me, you know? I'm not great with emotional stuff. I've had that in my damn drawer for months and-"

Peter got up and practically pounced into Tony's booth to hug him.

Tony huffed at the impact, but wrapped his arms around Peter. "I love you too, kid."

"You mean this?"

"Yeah, of course, Peter. You've...been like a son to me for a long time now. Thought...maybe we could make it official."

Peter nodded, but didn't speak, afraid he might let on that he was crying. And if he felt Tony's tears against his cheek...well...he didn't say anything.

-

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

To answer the burning question. Yes. As of today @StarkIntern is my son legally, but to be honest he's been a son to me for a long time. #Irondad (Also, I really like the #Irondad hashtag, it has a nice ring to it.)

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

Best day ever...I got a milkshake from @iamironman.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

You're officially grounded, @StarkIntern.

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

I was only joking, @iamironman. But, you've been like a father to me for a long time too, so guess it's just legal now. Best day ever. Gotta change your contact info now...probably to #Irondad

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I approve this and revoke your grounding if I get to be Irondad in your phone, @StarkIntern. (Pictures or it didn't happen, kid. I need evidence or your still grounded.) ;)

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

Congratulations. Glad to see it's finally official. @iamironman @StarkIntern

Dr. Bruce Banner  
@sometimesgreen

Yay, my favorite science buddies are family now. @iamironman @StarkIntern #Irondad

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

Does this mean I am an honorary aunt again? @StarkIntern I'm basically the #Avengers fun aunt, right?

Clint B.  
@ventking

Aw, we have a team nephew now. Soooo cute. I'm happy for you guys. @iamironman @StarkIntern

Col. Rhodes  
@warmachine

I was the original awesome uncle. Love you both. @iamironman @StarkIntern Ice cream later, kid?

Thor Odinson  
@pointbreak

@StarkIntern! YOU ARE NOW STARKSON, I AM HAPPY FOR YOU AND @iamironman.

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

Oh my gawd, my #mancrushmonday just @ me and I have a new dad... Best day ever! @pointbreak @iamironman

Thor Odinson  
@pointbreak

What is a man crush Monday? It sounds like a painful day. Do men crush each other on Monday? @StarkIntern

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@StarkIntern You are sooo grounded now. Now I'm stuck teaching Thor about pop culture and he's almost as clueless as @redwhiteandblueberry.

InternDude  
@StarkIntern

Yeah, that's fair. I'll accept the grounding, @iamironman. Sorry, Dad. Shit. Is it cool to call you dad?

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

The coolest. Totally cool. I'm not freaking out about you calling me Dad, not at all. @StarkIntern Still grounded though...

Col. Rhodes  
#warmachine

Why do I envision you breathing into a paper bag right now? @iamironman

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

These are my boys...always knew it would be official one day, just look how cute they are. @iamironman @StarkIntern #irondad

Attached: movienightcuddles.jpeg

The picture didn't show Peter's face, helping to keep Peter's identity secret, but it showed Tony's lap full with a sleepy teenager and his fond, happy smile as he ran a hand through light brown curls. 

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

Actually, I like this one better. @iamironman @StarkIntern #irondad #starkson

Attached: mysleepyboys.jpeg

This picture was of Peter and Tony, both curled up on the large couch. Tony was still mostly upright and had Peter in his arms. Peter had turned and pressed his face against Tony's chest. Tony had one arm supporting Peter, the other buried in Peter's hair. Tony himself was leaning against the arm of the sofa, his head only even inches from Peter's. He slept soundly, completely relaxed.

Pepper smiled and lowered her phone. She could wake them up and send them both to their rooms but...they were so cute. They could stay there for a little longer, at least until the movie ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourselves.


End file.
